


If a Dog Dies and Doesn't Make a Sound, Would Anyone Care?

by PrussiaIsntDead



Series: Lunch Club One-Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Minecraft, but please let me write him as a doggo, i know trav uses his monkey skin, im really sorry, im sorry if i didnt mention everyone, it might be ooc, nobody notices, trav dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: Travis has his suspicions about the new bar that recently got realized.Alternatively: Drowning Our Problems in Minecraft RE-Written[Not exactly sure if the graphic depictions of violence tag is needed but better safe than sorry]
Series: Lunch Club One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	If a Dog Dies and Doesn't Make a Sound, Would Anyone Care?

Schlatt had come to them. He was excitedly advertising a new building that got "realized". Out of curiosity, Cooper, Travis, and Noah all agreed to check out what Schlatt was so happy about. So a few minutes of walking and Schlatt telling them they could go inside soon was the purpose finally revealed. It was a bar-slash-club. 

When they were required to put all their armour and weapons in a chest, Travis didn't think that much about it.  
"Alright, sounds good!" He chirped, stripping out of his gear and placing all of it plus his weapons and tools in the chest. Schlatt then permitted them to enter.

As Travis walked through the entryway, he looked up to see something that resembled a diamond block. He turned to the guy by the door, who had yet to speak.  
"That's a crazy lamp up there," Travis commented, pointing up at the blue cube. The man just stayed silent.

As he entered the bar, his first instinct was to jump onto the huge structure behind the counter. He was immediately told to get off by Fitz and Schlatt, but that didn't stop him from jumping all over the counter. He ran about for a couple more seconds before someone called out something about a drink, then someone else saying something about rum. The other men in front of the counter cheered, grabbing a mug from either the dispenser or Fitz. 

"Wait. hold on! I have a questio- I have a question!" Travis yelled, making the others quiet down. "I have a question," Schlatt looked at him, giving him permission to ask. "I have a question," he declared once more. He moved around the counter, semi-circling around Schlatt. "So, us-"

"Thanks, Travis!" Schlatt abruptly cut the dog off.

"Who wants a drink?" Fitz asked, standing next to one of the kegs.

"No, no, no! No, no," Fitz stared at him confused. "I have a question,"

"Okay, say your question," Fitz nodded.

"Alright, my question is, since _**we're**_ here we have to take all of _**our**_ armour and weapons off, but I don't feel very safe with you guys having **_yours_** on!" Travis didn't exactly say it as a question, but he was still getting suspicious. "Can you please put your stuff in the thing out there?" He demanded, tossing a thumb over his shoulder to point to the door.

"It's our stuff, we're here to protect you!" Fitz sighed.

After Travis arguing a bit longer, Fitz started serving drinks to everyone. Travis's protests were drowned out by the woops and hollers of everyone else. He stepped over to Cooper, who was smiling.

"Don't you think something's up here?" Travis asked him. Cooper would be on his side, right?

"Dude, c'mon. Lighten up! Don't worry, everything's fine. You should have a drink, kay?" With that, Cooper went to fill his mug.

Travis couldn't believe it. He was standing there while the others were talking about how good the rum was. Travis grabbed another mug, but this time filled it. He pretended to drink out of it, and then switched to the empty mug. Travis made loud comments about how delicious and tasty it was, although never got more than a smell. Soon Fitz and Schlatt were urging him to take a drink. He faked a smile, saying he already had one and that it was the best. Travis was torn out of his thoughts by Cooper's drunken laugh as he wildly missed in punching Noah, who was also intoxicated and chuckling, in the arm.

He noticed a hallway in the right side of the pub, and made his way to it, trying to avoid the man, Ty he thought he heard Schlatt call him. When he was about to go out the door, he turned around and was face to face with Ty. Ty forcefully pushed Travis back into the main room, even punching him a couple times. As he was thrust into the drunken chaos, he wondered what was so special about that door that Ty felt the need to guard it.

When Fitz asked to make sure everyone was drunk, Travis made a show out of tripping on the floor to show how "drunk" he was. This satisfied the bartenders. Travis pretended to be slipping, and made a break for the door when he heard an alarm go off.

"Get me outta here! Get me out!" He screamed as Ty attempted to keep him inside. He ended up punching Travis outside the establishment, and kept it that way as he shut the door again. Travis began to run, and was forced forward as he felt a pain in his left arm. Then, something plunged into his chest, causing him to fall. He looked down to see a blood-soaked arrow protruding out of him, staining his cream fur.

As he was slowly losing consciousness, a question crossed his mind. If a dog died and didn't make a sound, would anyone care?

And as Travis bled out in the midnight-tinted grass, and all his friends were still inside partying, he got his answer.

No.


End file.
